The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Honky Tonk’. ‘Honky Tonk’ represents a new Astilbe, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and cut flower use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Honky Tonk’, as naturally occurring whole plant mutation (spontaneous seedling) in trial garden at his nursery in Heemskerk, The Netherlands in July of 2005. The parentage is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Heemskerk, The Netherlands in January of 2006. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.